


Blonde Ambition

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drewill flirting, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Drew has one qualm with Annabeth, which Will thinks is ridiculous.
Relationships: Drew Tanaka/Will Solace
Kudos: 9





	Blonde Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> The Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus characters belong to Rick Riordan, not to me. More Drewill, because they cannot be resisted. X0 Read, review, and enjoy!

"Wonder what it's like, flying that ship to meet a bunch of Romans."

Will shrugged as Drew sat down to join him for dinner. "I bet the flying part's the nice part. The Romans…" He frowned, unusual for him. "Well, Jason's a nice guy, but all I can hope is that Percy's been okay over there."

"Even if he's not, everything will be fine. They've got Annabeth," she stated.

"I guess you're right…"

The two ate in silence for a while. Will was free to gaze at the bonfire, for he'd asked Kayla and Austin to prepare the sing-along that night. Drew? Well, Drew… She simply wanted someone to talk to, and she figured she might as well talk to someone with a brain (of which she felt sure there existed few people).

"Though I'm not sure what we're supposed to do, here. Maybe just sit on our hands until we get word?" Will asked, though Drew got the feeling that he wasn't looking for an answer.

She half-shrugged. "Would've been nicer if Annabeth had stayed. She's the best when it comes to planning."

"Yeah…" Will's blue eyes looked like midnight as he lost himself in his anxiety.

Drew hated seeing him look so helpless. "You know what drives me nuts about her?" the Aphrodite girl mused. "She's blonde, but she's got brains. It's so unfair."

The comment made Will chuckle, and he ate instead of continuing to push the food on his plate around with his fork. "You're actually jealous of that?"

Drew gently scoffed. "Oh, come on. Isn't it obvious?" She tugged on her own hair. "I'm not even blonde, darn it."

Will rolled his eyes and pushed her hand away from her locks. "That has nothing to do with anything, Drew."

"Yes, it does. The dumb blonde stereotype exists for a reason!"

He lifted one eyebrow. "And, what, only Annabeth breaks that mold?"

Drew turned crimson, and not thanks to the fire's light. "I, er…"

"Oh, Drew…" Will shook his head. "If you'd watch your mouth, you'd be totally fine as you are," he told her with an exasperated chuckle.

She didn't reply. However, as she sat singing that night right beside the son of Apollo and giving his words some thought, she knew she'd take his advice to heart. …and she wondered how much time Will had given this thought before.

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh. They are just cute together. Fluff comes naturally with them, I find. 0_0 I like her bickering about dumb blondes…well, Will isn't one. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2019 note: Little to edit for this 7yo fic. I'm just sitting here wondering if I ever wrote them doing more than just flirting. XD


End file.
